Proposal
by ijpyu
Summary: In which a dysfunctional proposal takes a turn for the worst. 6927, set Ten Years Later.


**Proposal.**

By ijypu.

All usual disclaimers apply.

Warnings: Very small sexual mention. Very. TYL! Tsuna, TYL! Mukuro.

Summary: In which a dysfunctional proposal takes a turn for the worst.

A/N: 6927 is my new OTP. So, you know…yeah. Is this considered a crack fic…? A poorly done crack fic at that.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was preparing himself. His limbs felt oddly heavy, and his toes were being bitten by the new shoes his Rain Guardian had picked out for him, but he was _so _prepared. He had locked himself within the confines of his office, because he knew it would be the most appropriate place to prepare for such a…decision. It would be more than that in a few hours. It would change _everything _the Vongola considered to be sacred. This was sacred. This was the time. For him, for everything.

So it came to no surprise to him when his guest appeared by his desk, clad in the richest worn leather known to man, wielding his favorite (and most likely only) weapon of choice, and looking down right scandalous. The smirk was there, the beloved smirk that Tsuna had come to trace with the tips of his fingers, or to kiss with his lips. He thought it creepy at one time, when he was still young and clumsy. Well, he was still clumsy.

"What's this?" Spoke that satin smooth voice, barely able to conceal the wonder in the darkened tone. Tsuna's heart swelled so very lightly. "Hm?"

"You look quite trim. Out for a long evening?" Mukuro's opposite eyes skimmed Tsuna's outfit with great interest. "The suit fits your figure now. Now than ever before."

"Really," Tsuna laughed, turning his head away. "I'm not going out. I'm staying right here." He turned towards the darker male and smiled. "I have an important question for you."

Mukuro stilled, lips pursing. That had been unexpected, but not so surprising. Tsunayoshi had an odd look in his expression, as if he were about to dive head first into a pool of sharks. It was very odd, but Mukuro did nothing to express this newfound curiosity. He lifted his chin, waiting.

"So," Tsuna began, eyes lowering. "An important question. For you." Tsuna's fingers brushed over his pant's pocket, and a satisfied smile lit his lips. "Kindly hear me out before you say anything. Okay?"

"Kindly," Mukuro agreed, grinning.

Mukuro found this all to be pretty amusing. The young man had never attempted to pull off such random stunts with him before. Such occurrences only arose during the occasional throes of passion they often indulged in. This was new but entirely welcomed. Mukuro might even seek the chance to gain a step towards his ultimate goal. Was the Vongola Tenth going to sacrifice everything for him? Did the boy give into his pursuing affection that was only fueled by his own selfish causes? Mukuro was surprised to find himself so excited. He would have to remember this, surely.

But, the dark illusionist was not expecting Tsunayoshi to blush and reach into his pocket. He was not expecting something small and square to slip into that hand, and he certainly wasn't expecting Tsunayoshi to _drop on one knee?! _before him.

No, he had to admit, he wasn't expecting a ring inside that box. It wasn't a weapon, it wasn't used for mass destruction, oh _no. _It was a regular ring, inside a regular box, and Mukuro could only see Tsuna's hopeful eyes as they stared up at him and oh _god, _what **is** he _**doing?**_

The ring was simple, a white band with a dark little stone in the middle. It was suppose to be simple, because surely Tsunayoshi hadn't spent so much money on such a simple ring--

"Will you?" He finally heard Tsunayoshi's gentle voice, through his thoughts as they chaotically clashed together as one.

"…Tsunayoshi." He spoke very carefully. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm proposing." Tsuna replied, with his brows lifted. "And correctly, I think. Uh, did I skip something?"

"Proposing." Mukuro's voice went a little flat. This was a joke. Surely a joke.

"Yes, yes I am." The bright smile appeared, nearly as bright as the diamond in the box.

"..."

"You don't…want to?" Tsuna's voice turned a little quiet. Ouch. What was that? That uncomfortable clench in his chest? Oh, so annoying. He did not like this at all.

"You know, Mukuro-san! If you're not ready, I completely understand. I'll wait for you- I always do. Just don't want to rush you into anything! Eh…Mukuro-san?"

No, Mukuro did not like this. And suddenly, he did not like this office. Not one bit. What to do about this stupid office?

--

"Gyyyyyaaaah! Where's the fucking fire department?!"

"Ew, smells like burnt leather. Everywhere."

"They should be here soon, no worries!"

"…Tsuna. What _happened in there?_"

"Ahaha. Funny thing, that."

"Tenth! It was Mukuro, wasn't it?! He attacked you, didn't he?!"

"I think so. It was weird, because after he tried stabbing me he just started killing everything else. Haha!"

"What on earth did you say to him? He looked pretty damn pissy when he fled."

"He did? That's too bad." And Tsuna said no more as he sat with his Guardians, watching the helicopters roam throughout the mansion. The shrieks of the fire trucks were steadily approaching, and he wondered what would be left of his office once the fire had been taken care of. He wasn't disappointed, really. A little burnt, but that could be fixed.

"You can tell me," Reborn said, beside him. "Whenever you want. You're looking quite pleased with yourself. You know that?"

Tsuna laughed softly. Of course he was.

Mukuro took the ring, after all.

* * *

-end. KTHX. Haha. Yes, this was fun too. Read and…eh, review?

Criticism. I don't mind it. In fact, I encourage it. Any?


End file.
